


Seelie Games

by Wordsandlovers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Seelie Court, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/pseuds/Wordsandlovers
Summary: The seelie Queen demands Simon to kiss the one that he wants the most. He surprises everyone with his decision.





	Seelie Games

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese version: http://cassinojunior.lofter.com/post/489bd3_104eed23

Simon felt out of place. He often felt like that, when he didn’t go out to lunch with his NYU classmates, when Clary went out on missions, when Luke and Maia talked about their pack. It had become worse since he drank Jace’s blood. Now he didn’t even fit in with the vampires and he was pretty sure that he would never quite fit in with any of them. Standing in the middle of the Seelie court with everyone’s eyes on him, however, felt way worse than that. 

Jace and Clary had been telling him all about how deceptive and malicious the Seelies were for about a solid hour before they even got near the entrance. He hadn’t even touched anything, which was quite frankly a miracle. Then this lady had come in, all dressed up and looking really pleased with herself. 

This woman, Simon assumed that she was the queen, came face to face with him and they held eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time before she floated across the room to do the exact same thing to Jace. It made Simon feel uneasy. He wanted to be away from that woman and he wanted his friends away from her too. 

The woman turned to Simon sharply, he refrained from cursing at the fact that she could probably tell what he was thinking. She returned to the raised area of the room and made a small hand motion that called forward vines from the walls to pull themselves tightly around all three of them. Her eyes cast glances over them and almost as fast as it happened the vines released Simon from their hold. The Queen hadn’t said anything to them yet and yet she had already tried to hold them hostage. There was obviously something really wrong with her.

When she finally spoke her voice sounded surprisingly young. “You, Vampire. You must kiss the one you most desire.” Her smile looked cruel and tempting. “Which of these shadowhunters holds your heart?”  
Simon was starting to panic. He was not prepared for that kind of curveball. What was she playing at? How could she know? His hands were shaking. He was pretty sure that the other two were watching him wring his hands together. They were probably wondering why he wasn’t just kissing the girl, Clary was lovely. He felt off-kilter and unsure on his feet as he made his way over. He held back tears and tried not to show the queen how overwhelmed he felt by this demand.

“Why does Simon have to kiss one of us?” Clary spoke up, trying to appear polite even though it was clear that she was incredibly suspicious of this Seelie. 

“Because, Miss Morgenstern, I find it insulting that someone would lie about who they are.” Clary looked more confused than she had done before. Simon was in full blown panic mode and he really didn’t want to mess everything up. He leant over and pecked Clary on the lips and then backed away very quickly. 

The Seelie Queen gave him a disappointed expression. Jace was trying to figure out why the vines weren't letting go of him yet. Left with the assumption that Seelies are telepathic and that he was going to mess up his blossoming friendship with Jace and his lifelong one with Clary he slowly trudged over to Jace.

Jace’s eyes were wider than usual, just a bit. If Simon wasn’t so scared then he would have been amused at the unusual site Jace being unnerved. He brought up a hand and put it on the shadowhunter's arm gently. He got close enough so that there was hardly any space between them. He closed his eyes and leant forward slightly. 

His lips brushed Jace’s gently. When Jace didn’t react violently Simon kissed him harder, pushing against him in a way that he had always wanted to do. Jace was responding, instead of pushing away he grabbed at Simon’s waist so that they were almost touching their full bodies flush to each other. Jace must have noticed that the vines had fallen away but he didn't stop kissing Simon for a moment. The boys kissed passionately and slowly. Simon thought that if this was the only chance that he had to kiss Jace then he was going to put all that he had into it. His fingers carded through blond hair as he licked into Jace’s mouth. It was honestly one of the hottest moments of his life.

They broke apart with a sound that was loud in the quiet court of the Seelies it was a moment before Simon realised that he had just made out with Jace in front of Clary and the Seelie Queen. He was definitely going to regret this later.

“You have done as I asked daylighter. I admire your courage, you and your shadowhunters can leave my court. You have my permission.” She was still smiling, now she looked more smug than cunning. 

Simon sped ahead of the other two with his vampire speed and tried to avoid their shouting voices. Jace couldn’t have meant to kiss him back, the Queen had probably sprayed something to make him think he was kissing someone else for a couple of seconds. Simon was almost to the docks when his phone started ringing. He stopped suddenly to figure out who it was. He saw Jace’s name and promptly turned his phone off. 

The next morning there was a knock at the doors of the boathouse. Without thinking, and still delirious from a very enjoyable dream of a certain blond shadowhunter, he opened the doors after pulling on some jeans. When he was greeted by the man that had just been occupying his thoughts he jumped slightly as he remembered the events that had taken place in the Seelie realm. Jace was looking slightly lost, as he did a lot lately. 

“Hi, Simon. You didn’t return my call yesterday so I wanted to drop by and see if you were okay.”

“Oh. Umm. Yeah, I’m fine… sorry for kissing you like that.” He looked down at the ground, waiting for the insults and punches.

“You don’t have to apologise, man, I’m just glad that we all made it out of there alive.” 

“so… You’re not put off that I desired you?”

“I mean how could you not?” They chuckled awkwardly. “You know my brother is Gay right? I’m not gonna judge you for being Bi or anything.”

“Pan. I’m Pansexual.”

“Oh. Cool.” Now Jace was the one looking down. Simon was sure that there was an uncomfortable pause when it looked like Jace was going to say something. 

They both started to speak at the same time. Simon motioned for Jace to talk first. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later? Like on a date?”

Simon’s mouth was hanging open slightly and he was probably putting Jace off a bit. “You want to go on a date with me? For real?” He was all wide eyes and a goofy grin.

Jace gave Simon a small smile, leaning into the doorway more than he had been. “I like you and according to the Seelie Queen you like me so we should probably get together.”

“You like me?”

“That is what I just said.”

“Are you Pan too?” Simon was excited now, rolling onto the balls of his feet. 

“I’m Bi, actually. So do you want to date me or not?” He was properly smiling now.

“Yeah, I really want to date you.” Jace was even closer now.

“Good.” He brought his hand up to grab at bare Simon’s hip. “Because I really want to kiss you right now.” Their faces were quite close now, Simon focused on the brown part of Jace’s left eye as he appreciated being so close to the other boy.

“Okay.” Simon grabbed onto Jace’s arm the way that he had done the night before. This time he knew that nothing was messing with their minds as they leant into each other and kissed with smiles on their faces.


End file.
